The present invention generally relates to the field of in-wall and in-ceiling loudspeakers (or speakers). More specifically, it relates to the means of mounting such speakers (or similar products) within a wall or ceiling using one or more clamping subassemblies, which substantially prevent potential damage to the speakers during installation and improve the “ease-of-use” during installation.
Traditionally, speakers are mounted within a wall or ceiling using one or more simple dogleg-shaped clamps (or clamping dogs) and associated screws. The screws are driven using either a manual screwdriver or powered driver for each clamping dog associated with the speaker. These traditional approaches require numerous steps, particularly for in-ceiling installations while the installer is on a ladder. During installation, it is often necessary to either use a manual screwdriver to disengage all clamping dogs from their respective “parked” positions in order to provide a means of retention in the ceiling (but still not securely clamped), and then finishing the installation using a powered driver. Or, if one chooses, the speaker may be installed using a powered driver while holding the speaker in place with a free hand and individually driving each clamping dog until all clamping subassemblies are secure. This is a tedious and time-consuming process which can result in extra installation steps, increased installation costs, and/or potential damage to the speaker if the screwdriver or powered driver slips due to the fact that one hand must be used to secure the speaker and the other must be used to operate the driver.
It is thus desirable to create a dogleg-style clamping subassembly which may be operated using a simple, lightweight tool and requires minimum force and range of motion to secure the speaker (or similar product) in the wall or ceiling. Limiting force requirements and motion is key to substantially improving the ease-of-use. With respect to the installation tool, it may either be pre-attached to the speaker assembly or could also be a hand tool common to the industry.
Furthermore, in traditional dogleg clamping systems, during in-ceiling installations, the screw which is used to secure each clamping dog may “eject” out of the front of the speaker due to gravity and/or weight of the clamping system. This increases the odds of a screwdriver or powered driver bit slipping out of the screw head and striking the speaker, which can cause damage. Also, in traditional dogleg clamping systems, the speaker is not safely secured in the wall or ceiling until the final installation step using a powered driver. Finally, if springs are used in a clamping system, if the springs are not compressed, there can be a rattling sound during use.